GOMBAL GEMBEL TOUHOU VERSION
by HardcorePride
Summary: Ini adalah suatu gombalan-gombalan kepada gadis-gadis anak asuhan ZUN, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

GOMBAL GEMBEL VERSI TOUHOU

Assalamu'alaikum wr wb,  
>Halo para readers, Saya TripleBang bakal buat fic tentang GOMBALAN-GOMBALAN kepada para gadis cantik nan jelly drink...eh maksudnya jelita.<br>Bagi yg berminat baca, enjoy... ;)

NB: maaf kalo jelek, masih baru saya disini ^^"

* * *

><p>1. [Target: Sakuya Izayoi] (pacar saya loh *digebukinsatuRT*)<p>

Me: Sakuya...  
>Sakuya: Ya?<br>Me: Aku tau kamu bisa memanipulasi waktu, iya kan?  
>Sakuya: Betul, emang kenapa?<br>Me: Kamu bisa memberhentikan waktu pergerakan aku, tapi kamu ngga bisa memberhentikan waktuku untuk mencintai kamu…. :)  
>Sakuya: ... *blushing*<p>

2. [Target: Remilia Scarlet]

*duduk berdua di tengah malem yang sepi*

Me: Kok bulannya nggak muncul hari ini?  
>Remilia: Iya, kenapa ya?<br>Me: Kayaknya aku tau kenapa…..  
>Remilia: Jadi, karena apa?<br>Me: Karena bulannya ada di samping aku :D  
>Remilia: Hah? Maksud kamu?<br>Me: Ya, maksud aku, bulannya kamu, kamu cantik seperti bulan... :)  
>Remilia: ...<br>(Gak tau deh berikutnya….)

3. [Target: Marisa Kirisame]

Me: Marisa, tau gak….  
>Marisa: Ya?<br>Me: Kamu bisa sihir kan?  
>Marisa: Iya, emang kenapa?<br>Me: Bisa nyihir aku buat tidur nyenyak ga? Aku mau mimpiin betapa cantiknya diri kamu… :)  
>Marisa: …. *blushing*<p>

4. [Target: Reimu Hakurei]

Me: Indahnya hubungan ini, walaupun kita beda agama….

Reimu: Iya….  
>Me: Kamu itu gadis kuil, sedangkan aku hanya pengurus mesjid. Tahu ap yang aku lakukan setelah aku beribadah (sholat)?<br>Reimu: Apa itu?  
>Me: Aku berdo'a kepada Tuhanku, Allah SWT, berdo'a supaya kita bisa hidup lama karena aku bakal cinta kamu sampai mati. :)<br>Reimu: *blushing*

5. [Target: Reisen Udongein Inaba]

Me: Reisen…..  
>Reisen: Ya?<br>Me: Tau gak, sekarang gelombang HP termasuk yang berbahaya loh, katanya bisa ngeganggu gelombang2 yang lain. (sok tau!)  
>Reisen: Benar sekali, aku bisa ngerasain….<br>Me: Tapi, ada loh sinyal gelombang yang nggak akan kepengaruh sama gelombang HP….  
>Reisen: Wah? Emang apa gitu?<br>Me: Yaitu gelombang cinta aku kepada kamu…. :)  
>Reisen: *blushing*<p>

Tolong Reviewnya ya ;)

Wassalamu'alaikum wr. wb.


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamu'alaikum wr. wb.

Readers, kita bertemu lagi di GOMBAL GEMBEL TOUHOU bersama saya TripleBang si fans Touhou paling GOMBAL!  
>*dihajarsekelompokfans*<p>

Kali ini, masih dengan 5 cewek yang berbeda dan 5 percakapan :D  
>Tolong baca ya, kalo bisa reviewnya! :D<p>

* * *

><p>1. (Target: Cirno)<p>

*duduk di pinggir danau berdua*

Me: *menggigil* Cirno, kok tempat ini dingin ya?  
>Cirno: Iya dong, kan juru kuncinya aku hehe….<br>Me: Yah, pantes aja dingin, tangan aku, kaki aku, semuanya kedinginan.  
>Cirno: Hehehe….<br>Me: Tapi tau gak, ada satu bagian tubuh aku yang nggak kedinginan.  
>Cirno: Apa itu?<br>Me: Hati aku, karena hati aku makin lebih hangat kalo kamu disamping aku….  
>Cirno: … *blushing dengan tampang bego*<p>

2. (Target: Satori Komeiji)

Me: Satori, kamu bisa baca hati sama pikiran kan?  
>Satori: Iya, emang kenapa?<br>Me: Kalo kamu bisa, bisa baca ini kan?  
>*kasih Satori kartu 10 hati*<br>Satori: Hah? ini cuman kartu sepuluh hati….  
>Me: Yah, segitulah besar cinta di hati aku kepada kamu…. :)<br>Satori: *blushing*

3. (Target: Tenshi Hinanai)

Me: Tenshi...  
>Tenshi: Ya?<br>Me: Pedang Hisou kamu, bisa nyari kelemahan apa aja kan?  
>Tenshi: Ya, betul... ^^<br>Me: Ngomong-ngomong, bisa bantu aku ga?  
>Tenshi: Tentu, emang ada apa?<br>Me: Bisa nggak kamu nyari kelemahan dihatiku? Abisnya hati aku lemah kalo kamu ada di samping kamu... :)  
>Tenshi: ... *blushing*<p>

4. (Target: Alice Margatroid)

Me: Alice?  
>Alice: Ya?<br>Me: Boneka kamu lucu-lucu ya…. :D  
>Alice: Terima kasih.<br>Me: Tau ngga, hari ini aku nemu boneka paling lucu yang pernah aku temuin, ukurannya hampir sama dengan tinggi aku.  
>Alice: Oh ya?<br>Me: Iya, tau ngga kenapa aku ngomong ini?  
>Alice: Kenapa?<br>Me: Abis bonekanya ada di deket aku sekarang, malah lagi ngobrol sama aku…. :)  
>Alice: M-Maksudnya?<br>Me: Iya, bonekanya itu kamu, kamu lucu kayak boneka! :)  
>Alice: … *blushing*<p>

5. (Target: Utsuho Reiuji)

Me: Eh, kamu Utsuho kan?  
>Utsuho: Iya, ada apa?<br>Me: Kamu bisa memanipulasi fusi nuklir kan?  
>Utsuho: Ya, emang kenapa?<br>Me: Bisa tolong ngga nih, nuklir cinta di hati aku tiba-tiba meledak pas ngeliat kamu! :)  
>Utsuho: …. (ngga tau deh berikutnya -_-")<p>

* * *

><p>Yah, baru segitu yang saya buat,<br>maaf kalo masih jelek juga.  
>Yang udah baca dan review Chapter 1, terimakasih ya :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alow,  
>Ini TripleBang, makhluk Tuhan si fans Touhou yang paling gombal XD (o bangeet)<br>Yup, kali ini masih dengan 5 gombal, dan ada sebagian karakter baru yang digombalin.  
>maaf ya kalo Gayus...eh, jayus ^^"<p>

Oh iya ane lupa ngasih DISCLAIMER, jim:  
><strong>Touhou Project<strong> adalah hak cipta milik ZUN, tapi Sakuya Izayoi adalah hak cinta milik hati saya XDD *dihajarsatukampung*

* * *

><p>1. [Target: Marisa Kirisame]<p>

Me: TOLONG! TOLONG!  
>Marisa: Ada apa? Ada apa?<br>Me: Ada yang nyuri barang aku yang berharga!  
>Marisa: Wah? Tadi malem aku nyuri barang-barang orang, tapi aku ngga nyuri apa-apa dari kamu. (ngaku XD)<br>Me: Bohong, itu pasti kamu!  
>Marisa: Kok kamu nuduh aku sih?<br>Me: Iya karena kamu yang nyuri hati aku… :) (Marisa stole my precious heart! XD)  
>Marisa: ….*blushing*<p>

2. [Target: Patchouli Knowledge]

*di perpustakaan…*  
>Me: Patchy…..<br>Patchouli: Ya?  
>Me: di pelajaran Matematika tau Trigonometri kan?<br>Patchouli: Iya, sin cos tan, emang kenapa?  
>Me: kalo Cos itu singkatan dari apa?<br>Patchouli: Cosinus.  
>Me: Eh, tau nggak, Cosinus itu ada singkatannya.<br>Patchouli: Apa itu?  
>Me: Cosinus, " B'<em><span>coz<span>_ I Need U So Much" (maksa XD)  
>Patchouli: Oh….. *baca buku lagi*<br>Me: ….. T^T *diignore*

3. [Target: Shikieiki Yamaxanadu]

Me: Shiki, kata kamu aku bakal masuk surga apa masuk neraka?  
>Shiki: Hmm….itu tergantung amalan kamu kepada Tuhan kamu lah….<br>Me: Iyalah…..  
>Shiki: Emang kamu mau masuk neraka?<br>Me: Ngga lah, siapa yang mau =="  
>Shiki: *cengengesan*<br>Me: Tapi kalo aku bisa ukur, kamu bisa masuk surga deh.  
>Shiki: Hah? Masa sih?<br>Me: Iya, surga di hati aku… :)  
>Shiki: … *blushing*<p>

4. [Target: Tewi Inaba]

Me: TOLONG! TOLONG!  
>Tewi: Ada apa?<br>Me: Aku kesasar…..  
>Tewi: Wah kasian, sini aku anterin :D<br>Me: Bukan itu…..  
>Tewi: Loh? Terus kenapa?<br>Me: Yah…aku kesasar di hati kamu…. :)  
>Tewi: ….*blushing*<p>

5. [Target: (masih) Tewi Inaba]

*jalan-jalan di hutan….*  
>Me: Eh Tewi….<br>Tewi: Iya?  
>Me: Tau gak, hari ini aku beruntuuuuung banget!<br>Tewi: Kenapa?  
>Me: Aku nemu kelinci, pokoknya lucu banget!<br>Tewi: Wah? Kapan nemunya?  
>Me: Sekarang, nih kelincinya didepan aku … :)<br>Tewi: … *blushing*

* * *

><p>Once again, it's garing, right?<br>Yah maaf lagi nih, abisnya saya buatnya mendadak ^^"  
>Minta repiyunya ya ^^"<p>

Ah, niatnya mau promosiin band tapi ngga bisa nyantumin link... T^T


	4. Chapter 4

Assalamu'allaikum wr. wb.

Alow! Jumpa lagi di **Gombal Gembel Touhou** bersama saya TripleBang si PSSI (Pacar dan Suami Sakuya Izayoi) ^^d *dihajarsatuRT*

Yeah, seperti biasa, ada 5 gombalan yang sudah siap membuat bulu ketek anda merinding! *petir BGM sound* #plak  
>Seperti chapter sebelumnya, ada karakter dengan dua gombal dan sekarang ada karakter baru yang saya 'bully' untuk di cenat-cenutkan hatinya! XD<br>(dasar korban SM*SH... ==")

Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah review dan berlangganan Indovis-...eh, fic ini! ^^  
>kritik dan saran anda akan saya usahakan!<p>

Now, Check it out, ladies and buntelman! \^^/

_Eh...kalem atuh, brad, **DISCLAIMER**na heula atuh:_

**Touhou Project** adalah HAK CIPTA milik **ZUN**!  
>Kalo saya yang buat, saya suruh Reimu masuk Islam!<p>

* * *

><p>[Target: Sakuya Izayoi]<p>

Me: Eh Sakuya….  
>Sakuya: Ya?<br>Me: Kali ini, bisa minta tolong ga?  
>Sakuya: Memangnya ada apa?<br>Me: *berlutut* …  
>Sakuya: Loh?<br>Me: Aku mau….kamu berhentikan waktu dan sempitkan ruang untuk kita berdua, karena aku ngga mau ninggalin kamu selamanya dengan waktu yang tidak terbatas…. :)  
>Sakuya: …..*blushing*<p>

[Target: Hong Meiling]  
>Di depan pintu gerbang Scarlet Mansion…..<p>

Me: Meiling, ngga cape seharian jadi satpam?  
>Meiling: Cape sih cape, tapi demi Mbak Remilia saya terpaksa kerja disini….<br>Me: Wah hebat, baru kali ini ada yang tabah ngadepin kerjaan. Awalnya saya mau bantu tapi saya ngga sanggup…..  
>Meiling: Ngga usah repot-repot….<br>Me: Sebagai gantinya, saya mau jagain hati kamu aja, biar ngga diambil orang lain… :)  
>Meiling: …..*blushing*<p>

[Target: Reimu Hakurei]  
>Duduk di tangga kuil sambil berpegangan tangan….. (eaaaaaa… Tenang, hati saya cukup untuk Sakuya! XD)<p>

Me: Uh…Reimu?  
>Reimu: Iya?<br>Me: Ngga apa-apa nih kita berhubungan kayak gini?  
>Reimu: Maksud kamu?<br>Me: Yah, kita kan beda agama…..  
>Reimu: Ngga apa-apa, asal kita saling toleransi aja, aku ngurus kuil dan kamu ngurus mesjid…<br>Me: Betul, pokoknya kita saling menghargai aja, sebagaimana aku ngehargai cinta kamu ke aku….. :)  
>Reimu: …. *blushing*<p>

[Target: Aya Shameimaru]

Me: Eh Aya….  
>Aya: Iya, ada apa?<br>Me: Aku boleh nanya ngga?  
>Aya: Emang kenapa?<br>Me: Kamu reporter ya?  
>Aya: Umm….kok tau?<br>Me: Abisnya kamu suka ngelapor ke media massa di hati aku… :)  
>Aya: ….. *blushing*<p>

[Target: Sakuya Izayoi]

Me: Sakuya….  
>Sakuya: Ya?<br>Me: Kalo aku boleh ngomong, aku cuman punya dua waktu untuk bersama kamu….  
>Sakuya: Oh ya? Kapan? Sabtu dan Minggu?<br>Me: Bukan….  
>Sakuya: Sore dan malam?<br>Me: Ngga juga….  
>Sakuya: Jadi, kapan aja?<br>Me: Aku cuman punya dua waktu bersama kamu,yaitu sekarang dan selamanya… :)  
>Sakuya: …. *blushing*<p>

* * *

><p>*di balik panggung...*<p>

Sakuya: Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku, you know me so well~  
>*Sakuya cium pipi saya*<br>Me: ...O/O

(Abaikan, jow, ABAIKAN!)

Well...  
>Cukup segitu dulu dari saya... mudah-mudahan amalan-amalan para pembaca diterima disisiNya (amiiin...) *plak<p>

Bagi yang ngereview, saya do'ain masuk surga, yang udah baca juga saya do'ain, yang ngeflame saya do'ain...diluruskan hatinya ^^  
>pokoknya no flame, okay? Peace, Love and Respect! ^^v<p>

Wassalamu'alaikum wr. wb.


End file.
